ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Universe Episode 2
"This Power! I am Universe!" is the second episode of the Ultraman Universe series. NOTE: THIS EPISODE/SERIES MAY FEATURE CHARACTERS FROM TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. Non-Human Appearances Ultra: Ultraman Universe Kaiju: Eleking (Universe Continuity) Part 1: Recap Several scenes from the previous episode replay. The battle between Expera and the Ultra Brothers, the group finding the illegal dumper, Daniel flying back to Earth in a ball of light yelling "Universe!", and the battle between Ultraman Universe and Gomora are playing. Theme Song *again, insert theme here* Part 2: The Dream "Daniel? Daniel?" a deep voice said, calling out to someone in a white void. That "someone" was found lying down, floating, and sleeping in the middle of said void. He had black hair and pale skin. His outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved jacket, an orange shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and black shoes. The boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be a light shade of teal. He suddenly stood up, still floating, and looked around. "Behind you," a voice said. The boy, Daniel, turned around and the saw a figure. This figure looked similar to Ultraman Tiga, but with some very noticeable differences. For one, this Ultraman had pink eyes, which was indeed unusual for an Ultra. The Ultraman also had green arms instead of the purple that Tiga had. On this figure's legs were small patches of yellow. The body of this figure had blue instead of purple, which is evident by the protectors, which had two lines of blue on the bottom. "Ultraman...Universe!" Daniel said in shock. "Yes. That's me," the figure, Ultraman Universe, replied. Daniel looked around, a curious look on his face. He had never been in a place like this ''before, and he was kind of freaked out. "Where are we?" he asked. "We're in a dream, silly. This endless white void is just a place in your mind where I rest after a battle." "Ok...why are you talking to me?" "If you're gonna be my host, you're gonna have to know some things first." Daniel was confused by Universe's last statement, especially the part where Universe said "host". Universe understood his confusion and led on with the conversation. "By 'host', I mean I let you live your ordinary life, but when a Kaiju attacks, you activate the Light Amplifier and summon me to the battle." "Wait, ''Light Amplifier? Oh! You mean-" "Yes. I mean the device you found in the temple." "What do you mean by summon, though?" "I mean, uhh... it's complicated. You "summon" me, which pretty much means you change into me." That statement didn't help Daniel's confusion. "Then why didn't you just say-" "I would let you finish, but this part is getting too long. Ending dream!" "Wait, what? What's going-" Then he woke up. Part 3: The Next Kaiju Moving on from that part that went way too long, we now move on to Daniel's High School which shall forever be nameless. Here is where we see Daniel, with dark rings around his eyes, walking to one of his classes. "Hey, Daniel!" a female voice said. A girl walked to Daniel's side. She had red hair like velvet, green eyes like emeralds (No, not that ''Emerald) and pale skin, slightly paler that Daniel's. "Hey, Lisa." The girl, Lisa, looked at Daniel strangely, as Daniel wasn't normally this way. He was always fun, charismatic, and he ''never ''got tired as far as she had known. "What's going on with you, Daniel?" "Oh, nothing. I just didn't get much sleep." That was a lie. The real reason he couldn't sleep was because he had been forced out of bed to fight a Kaiju. Le Flashback ''Daniel opened his eyes, expecting to be in bed. He was surprised to find that he was standing on top of a building, looking at a strange monster attacking the city. "Where am I?" Suddenly, he was transformed into Universe and had to fight off the Kaiju. The kaiju, named Eleking, roared and charged at Universe, and Universe said, "Shyaa!" and ran towards Eleking. The battle was tough for Universe. Eleking's various lightning-based attacks were too much for Universe, and, before he even knew it, his Color Timer began beeping. Universe tried to punch Eleking, but the kaiju dodged. Universe then tried a spin-kick, but Eleking shocked Universe's leg, and knocked him down. He tried to finish the Eleking off, but his time ran out, and he disappeared. Daniel somehow reappeared in his bed, unbruised, but still in pain. His room turned white, and a human-sized illusion of Universe appeared next to him. "Why did you do that?" Daniel asked him. "Do what?" "Why did you make the transformation end?" Universe simply glared at Daniel, before saying, "Look. I didn't stop the transformation. On this planet, my body can only be active for 3 minutes." Daniel just looked away, a sad look in his eyes. "I can't do this," he said. He looked over to where Universe was, but was shocked to find that his room was normal and that Universe was gone. Le End Flashback Daniel had trouble staying awake in his classes. His best friend, Jared, who had brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, couldn't help but worry. That wasn't who he should've worried about. That title belonged to the new student, Bryan, who was constantly made fun of. The worry was not with the fact that Bryan was being bullied, but that he was the one who turned into Eleking. Part 4: The Return of Eleking After his last class of the day, Daniel didn't bother looking for his friends. He just decided to go home. When he got home, he noticed his dad wasn't there. He went to the fridge and found a note which said "Daniel, I had to go on patrol. There's plenty of food in here. ''Daniel just smiled and opened the fridge to get some food. Meanwhile, Bryan was being bullied again, and barely managed to get away uninjured. Bryan managed to enter an alleyway without getting caught by another bully. In the alleyway, his eyes glowed red. He pulled out a dark version of the Light Amplifier, and pulled the trigger. He turned into a ball of darkness and flew into the center of a group of skyscrapers, changing into Eleking. A news report on TV described the events. "The strange monster appears to be draining the power fro-" The power cut out as Daniel was watching the news. He was sitting in a dark room and was silent. He didn't want to believe that the Kaiju he failed to defeat had returned so suddenly. Suddenly, the room turned white and Universe appeared. "What do ''you want?" "Nice to see you, too, Daniel." Daniel glared at Universe with intense anger. It was clear he was angry at Universe for the previous night's events. "Look, I know you're upset, but you have to remember, it's not my fault that the time limit exists." Daniel simply walked out of the room, and Universe disappeared. Daniel ran down the street, on the way to where people were watching the Soldiers of Earth Defense, or SED, trying to beat the Eleking with their planes. Daniel stood by and watched, unaware of the light surrounding the area. It was only when the light completely surrounded everyone, including Eleking and the SED planes. "If we don't stop Eleking, everyone here will die," Universe's voice said, coming from Daniel's left. Daniel nodded as the light around him faded. He ran away from the group, conveniently not being noticed by anyone. Part 5: Battle Time Daniel found an alleyway and ran into it, before pulling out his Light Amplifier. He thrusted it forward, which made it glow. Seconds later, Daniel was surrounded by red, yellow, blue, and green lights. He opened his Light Amplifier, which summoned his Light Crystal. He placed the crystal in the device, closed it, and thrusted his arm into the air, shouting "Universe!" A cluster of galaxies was shown, before the galaxies collided into a circle of red, yellow, blue, and green, as Universe grew. He appeared in front of Eleking as a light, before striking a fighting pose, revealing his base form. Everybody watching saw the giant and started making comments. "Is that the giant from last night?" "Didn't he appear near that mountain?" "What's going on?" Universe and Eleking ran towards each other, ready to fight. Eleking spun around, with his tail electrified, attempting to hit Universe, but he jumped and kicked Eleking in the head. Eleking then rammed Universe and electrocuted him. Inside Universe, Daniel was standing in a fighting pose with a determined expression. "I may have lost against you last time, Eleking, but I won't again! I may not have the power, but I won't give up! I am this planet's last defense! I am..." "ULTRAMAN UNIVERSE!!!!!" Suddenly, the Light Amplifier began glowing, and a transparent illusion of Universe surrounded Daniel's body. Universe then started glowing, then ran towards Eleking. Eleking swung his electrified tail towards Universe, but as it hit him, the light from Universe grew. When it died down it revealed Universe...holding Eleking's electrified tail?! Daniel was very shocked at this. "How?" "I guess your determination gave us the strength we need," Universe suggested. "Well then, let's go!!!" Universe gut-punched Eleking, then kicked him back, and stood in an action pose. Eleking tried to claw at Universe, but he just swatted it away. Universe then ran around Eleking and grabbed his tail, which Eleking electrified, but it was uneffective, as Universe just threw Eleking into the sky. Universe then flew up, put his arms in an "L" shape, and shouted "Unium Ray!" This hit Eleking, and blew him up. A ball of darkness fell to the ground from where Eleking was originally, and Universe landed on the ground. He looked towards the crowd of people, gave a thumbs up, and flew off. Da Ernd Heading Again, like with the previous episodes, please give Feedback. Plz. Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Ultraman Universe Episodes Category:Fan Episodes